Law's Young Years
by Yougram
Summary: Basically just short stories of Law's years as he grew up with an abusive mother, mean sister, and other more caring sister. More info in the short author's note in Chapter 1. Rated T for language.


**Hey everyone! I decided to make a fanfic about Law's past. Why? Because I was bored. The chapters will be named according to Law's age. They won't be in order and will come out whenever I get an idea. So hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!**

"Elianna Trafalgar!" A shrill female voice screamed. Bright blue-grey eyes glare up from behind a thick book. Jet black hair covers most of the right side of the girl's face. She removes her oval shaped, black framed glasses from her face and rubs her eye with the heel of her hand. She let out an exasperated sigh before standing up from her spot on the stairs.

"What Sadi?" She asked while she returned her glasses to their original spot on her face. Sadi emerged from her room at the top of the stairs carrying blue fabric.

"Look at what you did!" she yelled as she held up what looked to be a very tattered dress, "You completely demolished my dress and I have a date with Zak tonight!" Elianna just watched her older half-sister with mild interest. The dress really wasn't that badly mutilated. It was only missing large strips of fabric that seemed scattered at random. She hadn't been the one that had cut up the dress, but she knew who had.

"What makes you thing I even did that? What would be my motive for ruining one of your silk dresses?" Elianna questioned.

"Well why would Law have any reason to? I know the boy's retarded, but I don't think even his messed up mind would lead him to do this."

_Silk makes good bandages but I highly doubt you would know that you psychotic bitch._

"I never said it was Law, maybe it was the dress ruining fairy?" Elianna said sarcastically.

"You fucking bitch! You owe me a new dress!" Sadi screamed before she stormed into her room and slammed the door. Elianna sighed and looked up to the second floor. She let her gaze travel to the right where a door a cracked open and a small boy was looking through. Raising her hand she waved him over. Cautiously, the boy opened the door and looked around, sensing that it was safe enough he quickly and quietly snuck past Sadi's doorway and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble sis, I though she already wore that dress and was done with it," The boy apologized, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's alright Law, no harm done," She smiled, "Besides you would probably put it to more good use than she ever would."

Law watched his sister for any signs of trickery, when he decided that she truly was fine with the encounter, he smiled back. Elianna ruffled his short, shaggy black hair before reaching for his hand and leading him towards the front door. Outside and with the door closed they spoke normally.

"Oi sis, Sadi's gonna tell on you," Law spoke.

"And what's mom gonna do? She won't ground me because she knows I'm stronger than her, and she can bitch at me all she wants, she'll only be wasting her breath and work herself up. Besides, I'm sure mom will just end up calling me whatever horrid name she can think of and then buy Sadi a new dress," She shrugged.

"You don't seem worried," Law observed.

"It's something that comes with age, when you're young, the worst possible thing is being yelled at. But when you're a teenager, yelling just doesn't have the same effect anymore," She explained.

"How come?" He inquired. Elianna just shrugged, she didn't know why, she only knew that it was. She looked up at the setting sun.

"The sun's going down, want to watch it from the roof?" She asked, looking down at the small six year old.

"Yeah, and then we can watch the stars together until we have to go inside!" Law exclaimed.

"That's right." The siblings walked over to a large tree that grew beside the house. Elianna helped her brother up to the first branch before jumping up herself. They followed the routine until they were high enough that they could jump onto the roof. Instead of Law going first, Elianna jumped down first, then pivoted to help Law should he need it. Though, this had become well known to them and Law had no trouble getting from the tree to the house.

"So, what did you do today besides cutting up Sadi's dress?" She asked after they had situated themselves comfortably on the slanted roof.

"I read a book," Law answered simply.

"What book?"

"The Tales of the Dreamer."

"How did you like it?"

"It was alright I guess, the style of writing was nice, but the story itself was well..." He paused as he tried to come up with a word that fit.

"Too much of a fairy tale for your liking?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Well, next time I go to the book store I'll see if I can find you a book that's more realistic," Elianna smiled with her head tilted.

"Can you also find another medical book too please?" Law asked hopefully.

"You've read all of yours already?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah, was I not supposed to?" Law asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's not that, it's fine if you read them, that's why I bought them for you, I'm just surprised you're done them all. Most kids your age couldn't the read books you do even if their life depended on it. But that just means that your gifted," She said quickly.

"Is that why Sadi and Mom call me retarded?" Law asked

"Pretty much, they're just jealous that they're not as gifted as you are," She explained.

"Are you gifted sis? You can fight and you're really smart when it comes to astronomy," Law inquired.

"I guess you could say I'm more gifted than most, but you're still more gifted than me. And that's only because I practice regularly, and read books," She said. They sat in silence as the sun went down completely and the stars came out. Elianna laid back along the roof and stared up at the stars, mentally pointing out each constellation.

"Sis, can I sleep with you tonight?" Law asked sleepily. She looked up and saw him rub his eyes and yawn.

"Sure," She said through a yawn. Sitting up she picked up Law into her arms and carefully maneuvered to the edge of the roof. Letting her legs hang over the edge she dropped down to the porch roof, being extra careful not to lose her balance with the added weight. Following the same steps as she did to get to the porch roof, she hit the ground with a dull thud on her feet. Still carrying a now sleeping Law, she walked into the house, only to be greeted by a furious mother.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking? Why did you cut up Sadi's dress Elianna?" Her mother yelled.

"I didn't," She answered blankly. In her arms she could feel Law tense up. She knew the boy was awake, but he wouldn't show any signs of it.

"Don't you give me that bullshit!" The blonde woman screamed.

"I'm not, I didn't cut up the dress," She repeated.

"Well then was it Law?" Elianna could almost feel him shaking with fear.

"Who knows? All I know is that I never touched Sadi's dress. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," She stated as he head towards the staircase.

"We are not finished!" Elianna pivoted around with frightening speed.

"Yes. We. Are. Law cut up the dress because silk is good for bandages believe it or not, and don't you dare punish him for it. Law has the potential to be the best doctor in the world, and don't you even start about how it's more important for Sadi to follow her dream to become Miss Grand Line, because really that's just a name that lets everyone know that she's a slut who can act and look pretty with a shit load of make-up on. A doctor, on the other hand means that they are smart and they can actually save lives instead of get men hard. This conversation is over." Elianna said with dark calmness. She turned back around and continued up the steps, leaving an utterly speechless woman behind.

In Elianna's room she closed the door and opened her blinds to let the moonlight in. She could hear the faint sniffling of Law by her ear. Setting Law on the edge of her bed she kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I told mom it was you," She apologized gently. Law didn't try to hide the fact he was crying and now tears poured down his face.

"Hey, it's alright, everything's alright," She shushed as gently stroked his hair.

"I-I don't w-w-want her to b-beat me again," he stuttered out between sobs.

"You know she's not going to beat you again Law, I made sure of it, so don't be scared."

"But s-sis she was really angry."

"And so was I, but Law, she's not going to touch you. I promise," She said, wrapping him up in a hug. She grabbed the box of tissues off the floor beside the bed before she maneuvered her and Law on the small bed so that Law was towards the wall. Handing him a tissue every so often, she continued to shush him and stroke his hair to calm him down. Eventually his crying subsided and he fell asleep again in his sister's arms.


End file.
